


Care

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad Levi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi has a child, Modern AU, One Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, levi would be a good dad, papa levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: Domestic fluff of Levi and the reader at home with their newborn child.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 173





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in parenthesis is the reader's thoughts. Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

It was the middle of the night in the Ackerman house and (Y/n) and Levi laid sound asleep in bed. With having a little one at home, they took advantage of as much sleep as they could get due their parental duties during the day.

Levi awoke to the sound of their baby crying in the other room. Looking over to his side, he saw (Y/n) still asleep and made no movements or any attempt to get up. She had been so exhausted for some time now that sleep was all she needed. He brushed her hair away from her face to admire her features that he could make out. (Y/n) was such a wonderful mother and he vowed to take care of her and their child with whatever they needed. She truly needed a break. Sitting up, he adjusted his eyes to the darkness and found his way to their child’s room. He picked up his son as gently as he could, worried about hurting him and held him in his arms, cooing him to calm down. He checked if he had a dirty diaper to which he did not and so with the only option being that he was hungry, he took the baby downstairs to the kitchen. 

~

(Y/n)’s eyes opened slowly, inhaling the air around her as she motioned herself to sit up on the bed. She was still half asleep but knew she had to check on the baby in the room. She got up slowly and found her way to the room and leaned over the crib to see how the baby was doing. It wasn’t until she placed her hand inside that she realized the baby wasn’t there. Not seeing him there woke her all the way up as she looked around nervously.

(Where is he?? Levi?)

She went to the room in a slight panic to check if Levi was there but to no avail, he wasn’t. Fear crept up on her, as she realized she didn’t hear the baby cry or Levi leave the bed. She decided to go downstairs to check if they were there. She thought about the possibility of someone breaking into the house but then quickly discarded the thought. Who was she kidding, Levi was an Ackerman. It would be a mistake for someone to try to break into the house with her and the baby inside. They’d for sure leave with a couple broken bones.

Searching everywhere, it wasn’t until she saw a faint light coming from the kitchen that she figured out that Levi could be there and decided to go check. What she saw next gave her some relief and made her heart melt. 

Levi was in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter with their child in his arms and pressed to his bare chest. He was feeding him a bottle as (Y/n) would usually do every night. His black hair covered his eyes ever so slightly as he looked down at their child feeding. It was the best view (Y/n) could ever ask for. He took notice of her figure as she walked into the kitchen to check on them, giving Levi a soft smile. She ran her fingers softly through the baby’s hair, watching him eat before leaning against Levi’s arm. 

“You gave me a slight scare. I couldn’t find you or the baby”, she said softly.

He looked into her eyes as she looked up at him and gave her a soft smile. “Sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you. Brat here was crying and had to be fed”, he said in a whisper. She chuckled at that. 

“You should go back to bed. I think I have everything taken care of here”, he said.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he left her a soft kiss to which she hummed in return. Placing a kiss to her baby’s forehead, she made her way back to their bedroom.

She really had a wonderful husband and a wonderful father to their son.


End file.
